mcatlasnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
German Empire
Full of the German types. History # The Beginning (9/13/2019 - 9/21/2019) * The German Empire was founded September 13th of 2019 by Victim__, looking for a fresh new start after the collapse of Scandinavia. The nation was initially called Germania, and it was the first nation to stimulate the development of Germany, starting with Verruckt, the capital, run by Victim__, Saxony, ruled by goyya and Luneberg (Soon to be Germania and Berlin), a hobby town made by moust4che2 using his alternative account, moust4che3. * In the 16th of September, the nation was transferred to moust4che2, who, at the time, resided in Santa Catarina, ruling the South American Empire, at the time 5th largest nation in population. After the transfer, moust4che2 disbanded the South American Empire and began focusing on ruling the German Empire, making it almost immediately rise from the third page to the first page of /n list for one night. The German Empire would live in prosperity until the creation of Europa, that promptly took Vienna and Copenhagen, causing the German Empire to plummet back to the third page. 2. The Dark Ages (9/21/2019 - 10/10/2019) * After the creation of Europa, Germany was shattered, with only its starting towns, ruined by inactivity and the ban of Victim__. After getting muted for 14 days, moust4che2 disbanded the original German Empire and started focusing on the development of Germania, finishing the Reichstag (at the time, based on the post-modern glass-dome Bundestag) and adding to his wealth of, at the time, 22 thousand gold ingots. 3. The Rise to Power(10/5/2019 - 10/22/2019) * With the fall of the inactive town of Berlin in early October, Germania could finally take its name and annex its land, opening the most organized plot district in MCAtlas to the public. With a new name and a new image, moust4che2 and Invenn founded the all new German Empire, immediately taking Saxony and Oslo, and eventually East Berlin and Prussia (aka Frankfurt or Gorzow) * With the fall of Europa heavily influenced by moust4che2's social engineering, the German Empire had no obstacles on its way to power. In the 22th of October, the German Empire became the number one nation in /n list, with its position untouched ever since as of January 10. 4. The Golden Age (10/22/2019 -) * With control over most of Europe and an estimated total net worth of 300.000 gold ingots, the German Empire has been the longest nation to ever hold the title of #1 in /n list, destroying rivals such as Yugoslavia, the British Empire and Italy through social engineering, purchase and destruction of major towns and psychological warfare. .Towns * Aland * Berlin * Bosnia-Ragusa * East Berlin * England * Faro * GothePolis * Haellevik * Kalmar * Marseille-Lyon * Memel * Prussia * ROF * Romania * Rome * Saxony * Toussaint Resources ... Industry ... Religion The religion that the German people follow is the religion of Goyya and True Believer Islam (Krete) Category:Nations Category:Europe